One Hundred Fifty
by bitheauthor
Summary: The story of Brady's life in 150 prompts...from his early childhood to the day he phased, from the day he imprinted to the day she gave birth to his child. Written for mel.wolfgirl's Brady One-shot Challenge. Mentions of sex and minor language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Brady...all of it belongs to SM!

This was, as stated in the summary, written for a Brady one-shot contest conducted by .

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p>1 - Light<p>

Brady always sleeps with his nightlight on, yet when he wakes in the morning it's mysteriously turned off, something he never understood.

2 – Secure

When his mother holds him, somehow all of his fears went away.

3 – Star

"Look up at the sky," his daddy whispers, "One day…one day you'll be up there, too."

4 – Sinner

Brady doesn't know why his daddy is crying, and when he asks he's told his mother had done something unforgivable.

5 – Amazing

His best friend Collin's mommy is nice…she bakes great cookies and when her husband comes home he kisses her and tells her she was the most amazing wife ever.

6 – Dream

Brady wakes up screaming, because the monsters were coming to get him and he needs his mommy so bad, but instead his daddy comes in and whispers that nothing was real…everything is going to be okay, he even promises.

7 – Unforgiving

His mommy comes to visit, and she tells Brady his daddy will never love her again, and she deserves it.

8 – Time

Time passes, and things stay the same…Brady continues to crave the mother that is never there as his father tries his hardest to compensate.

9 – Gray

He invites Collin over for his thirteenth birthday and his dad tries to bake a cake, but the frosting ends up gray…The friend insisted it looked better that way, but Brady could see the pity in his eyes.

10 – Work

School is more work that he'd ever imagined it being, but he thinks he's done a pretty good job so far.

11 – Pretend

When he and Collin start to grow – start to look just like Sam Uley and his gang – they pretend nothing is wrong…nothing at all.

12 – Ring

Brady's dad doesn't know he's home from school yet, but that day he sees his dad take out his old wedding ring and sob…after all, he had really loved his wife.

13 – Gold

He knew by then that his mother had cheated on his dad, and that makes him angry because his father didn't deserve any of it, not after he'd treated her like a queen on a golden throne.

14 – Music

When he hears the musical ring of the telephone and sees his mother's name on the Caller ID, he picks it up and promptly hangs up on her, because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to forgive her.

15 – Definition

He is studying, and his father asks him yet again what the definition of trepidation is…and Brady loses it: he explodes.

16 – Greif

He's a werewolf, and his future is lost in the wind…gone forever without a hope of returning.

17 – Repression

Brady hates having an Alpha, because suddenly someone is in total control of him.

18 – Paternal

Having his pack brothers is so comforting and familiar, one of the few positive things about being a wolf…he has never had much maternal influence, and he supposes that would always be the case.

`19 – Young

As Brady and Collin pace in the woods, see the fight between their brothers and the newborn vampires through the Pack mind, they wish more than anything that they are a little bit older because _not _helping to defend their territory seemed…detestable, and they would never let it happen again.

20 – Mind

Moving as one, the pack run and try desperately to find Jake, to catch up with him, but it's too late…the russet wolf is gone with only a shard of his mind left to fester in humanity.

21 – Destiny

Brady and Collin sometimes take walks, and speak of times that seem so long ago…they agree that, as terrible as it is, being a wolf was always going to be their destiny so they suppose they should live with it…their furry problem isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

22 – Coffee

Brady walks by Collin's house and hears his mom yelling, again and again, pleading with him to tell her what's wrong with him, why he joined Sam's gang and then he hears the unmistakable smash of a coffee cup, without a doubt thrown in frustration by Collin…that is when Brady really feels grateful for his father, because at least he supports his son.

23 – Day

He has school that day, but instead he strides into the woods and starts running, right into exhaustion.

24 – Intemperance

He wolfs his lunch down hurriedly and wonders what his mother would think of his being a wolf…with a snap; he squeezes his eyes shut and eats even more, trying desperately to forget.

25 – Holy

"Why don't we go to church together, on Sunday morning?" Brady's older sister Taylor suggests with a smile…Brady's eyes meet his dad's and he wishes more than anything that he didn't have to patrol that very morning.

26 – Favor

His dad puts an arm around Taylor's shoulders, telling her that he loves her but no, he can't tell her what's wrong with her brother…she snaps and says that their father always favored Brady, anyway.

27 – Journey

Tears are running down Taylor's cheeks as she sets out to return to her university; she tells Brady that one day, he'll get to have his own adventures in college, too…how he wishes that she knew what she was saying could never, ever come true.

28 – Innocent

It's a pack meeting, and as Jared asks Sam why he's so late, a thought so…_gross, _so very disgusting, runs through the pack mind that Brady, Collin and quite a few others almost retch…there goes _his_ innocence.

29 – War

As Leah slinks out of Emily's house, her brothers look away because sometimes, it's too painful to make eye contact with her…they all know about the battles that go on inside her head, after all.

30 – Sky

Brady stretches out on his roof, too claustrophobic to spend the night inside his miniscule room, and looks up at sky, remembering the promise his father had made so long ago…

31 – Together

Jake is back, and all too soon he's gone, gone because Bella has a mutant growing inside of her, and suddenly they're all too separate…it feels unnatural.

32 – Act Out

The teachers whisper behind him as he, Collin, and Seth reluctantly walk into school the next day, gossiping about what a dangerous gang he's joined, and all of a sudden Brady knows he can't be in there anymore, or he'll hurt someone.

33 – Irked

Collin is chewing on his ear and for the thousandth time Brady tries to bite him without much success.

34 – Melancholy

Brady closes his eyes and attempts to push the nightmare of a red-haired vampire attacking his brother with no success.

35 – Serenade

"Sing to me," Kim pleads, batting her eyelashes as Jared turns beat red; Brady laughs and receives a punch in the stomach for his amusement.

36 – Savage

Emily is screaming, banging on Sam's back as he carries her around on his shoulder, like a savage…Brady watches with a smile and, sadly, wishes he had someone to make that happy, too.

37 – Confusion

Brady punches a tree when the thought first crosses his mind, because he shouldn't want to imprint, shouldn't want his will taken away from him…but he does: it would make things so much easier.

38 – Twisted

The old man tells the legends again, and for the first time Brady notices just how gnarled his hands really are.

39 – Hungry

Brady hates how no matter what he shoves down his throat; he's still starving and begging for more.

40 – Shadows

Jake imprints on Bella's daughter, and suddenly he is no longer a shadow of the man he once was…he is even better.

41 – Execution

The Volturri is coming, and Brady hugs his dad because no one, not even the freaking vegetarian vampires, seem to have any hope…they all believe they have been sentenced to die.

42 – Purpose

Brady watches as the wolves say their final goodbye, and knows that he won't go down without a fight…they have people they need to protect, and if no one else will try hard enough to make it back, he sure as hell will.

43 – Sun

The sun is out so the evil vampires are sparkling as they walk ever so slowly toward the defensive line, right where Brady is standing.

44 – Saint

Carlisle seems almost Saint-like as he speaks with Aro, the obvious leader of the group…Brady fills with a kind of half-formed hope that they might, just possibly, make it out of this alive.

45 – Special

Jake's imprint is special, and as she scampers up to take the leader's hand, a deep hatred and sense of wrongness swept through the pack mind.

46 – Sick

His knees weaken as the tiny, black-haired vampire saves them all…the pack howls as one and then begin to run home, sick with relief.

47 – Almost

They almost didn't make it out of there, and as he picks his sister up and twirls her around he thinks of that, and how thankful he really is.

48 – Gift

Being a werewolf may be a curse, but being in the Pack and having that sense of immense, never-ending loyalty is a gift he doesn't believe he deserves.

49 – Sloshed

Seth looked at him through heavily lidded eyes over their celebration feast, and for the first time since phasing Brady actually feels full…he gets up, and his stomach almost shakes from the food stuffed into it.

50 – Pain

The pack was so happy and Brady thinks that everything is okay, but as he holds a sobbing Emily, he realizes that some kinds of pain never go away.

51 – Pillows

It's Brady's turn to babysit Claire and they have a pillow fight…a deep part of Brady feels sorry for Quil, because for a long time this is all he's going to have.

52 – Journal

He finds his mother's journal and reads the first page, then fills with disgust and snaps it shut because al it says is that she did something so bad, she betrayed her family and he just can't handle acknowledging that quite yet.

53 – Silver

He snickers as he watches the old werewolf movie, because the creature has just been held at bay by a silver necklace and that's just bullshit.

54 – Air

He runs a patrol lazily and breathes in the fresh air that rejuvenates him so.

55 – Forever

He knows that he has the choice of being alive forever, but he's watching his family grow around him and is affirmed that that will never be the lifestyle for him…ever.

56 – Leaving

Still, it's hard to imagine the day he'll finally leave this world…so he makes a promise that, no matter what, he'll stop phasing on what would have been his thirtieth birthday.

57 – Tragedy

"She's dead, Brady…your mother is dead," his father says, voice devoid of any emotion, though all of his pain shows clearly in his eyes.

58 – Maternal

His mom's stiff body jars him, because he hasn't seen her for years and knowing that she died without his forgiveness…it hurts; at the same time he knows that he couldn't have done it while she was still living.

59 – Old

Brady's jogging home, and as he runs past the miniscule part of the school that the younger kids use, he meets a preschooler's gaze through the maze of other running children…when he imprints, he thinks bitterly that she could have been a bit older.

60 – Silence

His imprint's name is Megan and she's Collin's second cousin...Collin's angry with him, but he doesn't say anything because he knows just how much Brady dreaded having a child imprint.

61 – Groggy

Even though Brady has been trying to stay away, he groggily paces outside of Megan's house…all of his instincts are telling him to protect her at all costs, and when they're screaming this loudly it's hard to ignore them.

62 – Moment

Collin is babysitting Megan, so Brady finally meets her and in the moment he first hears her speak, just a simple greeting, he is hooked and whipped.

63 – Hour

An hour…an hour is all he gets with her before he reluctantly heads off to patrol.

64 – Greed

Brady visits her again and this time he gets to stay even longer…Quil watches this with greed, because Claire stills lives all the way up in the Makah reservation.

65 – Moderation

Brady watches happily through Megan's bedroom window as she plays with her dolls, and decides maybe he should cut back on all this imprint-stalking…it _can't _be healthy.

66 – Spiritual

As Brady flips through his mother's old scrapbook, he sees a picture of her in her wedding dress in front of a simple church, arms wrapped around his father…he closes his eyes and tries to remember a time when his family wasn't broken.

67 - Beginning

Megan starts to grow, and as does her and Brady's relationship blossoms into so many different stages, it's hard to tell where one ends and where one begins…of course; they're both surely aware when Megan starts to crush on him.

68 – Unhealthy

Quil and Brady are going through the same thing, so they moan and groan together, stuffing themselves with all the junk food they can find.

69 – Peace

There have not been vampires for so long that the pack is verifiably shocked to find a scent that disrupts their peace.

70 – Land

The pack is bigger than it ever had been, thanks to the earlier pack member's children, and only Brady and Quil are left to teach them how to fight…how to protect their land.

71 – Alone

Even with the pups fighting, it seems that their pack is all too alone, and the former wolves can't bear to watch their children die and fight for something they had been a part of from the beginning, so they phase again, effectively ruining all the hard work they had put in to stop the practice in the first place.

72 – Restrictions

"Don't leave the house today, okay Megs?" Brady whispers nervously as he says goodbye to his imprint, and as he meets her confused eyes he hates himself for putting these restrictions on her (even though the rules are for her safety), because she still doesn't know about the imprint, or even Brady being a werewolf.

73 – Chipper

Megan is bright, chipper even, as Brady tears himself away to fight for her, fight for all of them.

74 – Crass

The fighting is over and as Brady stands over Jared's son's dead body, crassly killed by the Volturri, he is so fucking angry…still, he has to be thankful that only one of their rank has gone.

75 – Requiem

Jared and Kim sob as their baby is lowered into the ground, and Brady wishes that he could have had his own requiem written for him, because he'd gone down fighting – a true hero.

76 – Forgetting

They all tried to forget what happened, but as Brady holds a sobbing Megan, he knows it won't be easy…his imprint had been very good friends with him, after all.

77 – Trust

Brady knows on her seventeenth birthday that it's time to tell her that she's an imprint and he a werewolf, because Megan trusts him with all her heart, and he needs to honor that.

78 – Scar

Old Billy Black tells the legends, and then they tell Megan that they're all true, every single one of them…Brady asks her if she wants him phase but she says no, says that the scars in his eyes are enough proof.

79 – Dance

She knows about the imprint, and for a moment Brady's fears spill into his brain, but he shoves it all down and instead he tells her that she doesn't have to look at him if she's too disgusted…and then Megan reaches for a hug, eyes dancing with delight.

80 – Hallucination

Brady hardly believes what is happening as Megan tells him he loves her, that she always has, and that she would never leave him, not for anything in the whole world.

81 – Subtle

He tells her that he loves her too, but he's not ready to jump into anything and she accepts that…instead, they make their way back to Megan's house, their hands subtly brushing each other's.

82 - Meaning

Megan cuddles into Brady and all of a sudden his life has taken a one-hundred eighty degree turn for the better, a life filled with meaning.

83 – Unconditional

They both know that they will love each other no matter what happens, and that is never really questioned no matter what hardships they suffer.

84 – Sex

Megan's face is pale as she arrives at Brady's because she just walked in on her parents and they were…well, they were doing things that she is going to banish from her mind forevermore.

85 – Passion

Megan and Brady's hands are gripped tight as they walk along the beach, and suddenly she cannot wait any longer…she takes a deep breath and plunges in for the kiss.

86 – Messy

Brady snaps back, and even though he hates himself for bring those tears to her eyes, he can't regret it because he knows that neither of them are ready.

87 – Red

Megan sees red as she storms away, kicking up dust; Brady trails behind sadly, wondering how he'll ever convince her to forgive him and even considering that he doesn't _deserve_ to be forgiven.

88 – Regression

Brady pulls back from Megan as she continues to ignore him, and suddenly he is spiraling into a dangerous corner of his mind, one without his imprint there.

89 – Hidden

Megan is hiding under her covers when Collin visits and pleads her to visit Brady, because something terrible is happening…even though she's mad at him, her heart is completely woven into his and she is already halfway out the door by the end of his sentence.

90 – Cigarette

Megan walks into his home and is mortified at the filled ashtray…after all, he'd long ago promised her to stop.

91 – Flowers

She talks him out of his stupor as best she can, and then she picks a couple of dandelions to remind him that she loves him.

92 – Games

It takes both of them a while to forget their spat, but they do and as Brady pulls her in for a _real_ kiss, he vows to never play games with his imprint's heart again…even if he doesn't mean to.

93 – Water

Meg smoothly hands him a glass of mutter and he gulps it down thirstily…she still doesn't know the full extent of what she does to him.

94 – Never

Brady tries to imagine a world better than the one he has now, one without Megan, but the thought has never crossed his mind before, and instantly he knows the answer: no.

95 – Mundane

Megan sits in silence, just reading…the mundane simplicity of this moment is what makes it so special, Brady thinks as he catches a loose strand of her hair and tucks it back behind her ear.

96 – Comedy

The first movie they see as a couple is a comedy, which suits them just fine…it's better to laugh than to cry, after all.

97 – Flutter

A flutter in Meg's stomach makes her blush with pleasure as Brady trails a hand across her cheek with adoration.

98 – Crisis

Megan's father is absolutely _furious_ when he spots his daughter locking lips with Brady, and as he charges toward the muscled man with a bat Megan went into full-crisis mode and tried to throw herself in front of Brady…of _course_ he threw her right back, but when the bat made contact with his face he still smiled, because he knew she cared for him.

99 – Whoops

"Whoops," Brady mutters as the bat hits his head, because he realizes that while it won't hurt him a bit, it sure as hell will hurt Megan's dad…and that isn't going to win any points.

100 – Morning

The sun is just beginning to rise as Brady watches Megan yawn and wake up…he loves seeing her first thing in the morning, it's always some kind of a good omen.

101 – Year

A year passes, and slowly their relationship progresses, their feelings deepen…Megan sees Brady as something more than a boyfriend and realizes how greatly she can fall.

102 – Perfect

"Love you," Megan murmurs before they undress, loving on each other with everything in them…afterwards, they lay there and stare at each other, already wanting more…because everything was absolutely _perfect._

103 – Envy

Brady can't help but feel a pang of envy as Megan smiles at a passing man, a man whose eyes had just raked over _his_ girl's body…furiously, he bares his teeth at the man warningly; a disapproving Megan slaps his shoulder with a roll of her eyes.

104 – Carelessness

For a long time, no one bothers to run patrol because they all figure no vampire would be stupid enough to cross their borders…but this carelessness is what leads to Emily and Megan's capture.

105 – Destruction

As all of the wolves force themselves to move through the blinding pain, Sam lets out a howl and falls to his feet, completely destroyed…they all realize what this means, and howls rise into the air one by one.

106 – Dead

Even though Emily is dead, Sam forces himself up and runs alongside Brady, which he will be forever grateful for…they all know, though, that he wants vengeance; they all do.

107 – End

They find the leech just in time, with his teeth just inches from her neck and his hands gripping her arms…Brady thinks, just for a moment, that the world will come crashing to an end when just then a wolf throws himself at the vampire, assuring his instant death but also assuring Megan's safety.

108 – Sacrifice

Brady stands next to Emily and Sam's graves, and thanks them quietly for their sacrifice.

109 – Fly

Megan sobs and sobs and sobs, and Brady just holds her, thinking vainly of the days that she was innocent, the days she was able to fly free.

110 – Name

It takes several times for Megan to hear her name being called, and when she does she cringes away from the speaker, because she still remembers the cold touch of a vampire and the torture of watching Emily be sucked dry.

111 – Cry

Brady cannot stand seeing his imprint's eyes watering with tears no matter when or where she is…he desperately attempts to think of any type of plan to help her.

112 – Crawl

For the first time since the incident, Brady gently presses his lips to hers…at first she is hesitant, and then almost immediately she crawls into his lap, already hungering for more.

113 – Change

As more times passes Brady sees the subtle changes in Megan, the way her smiles are true and the hum of her sweet voice as she sings under her breath, something she hasn't done in what is much too long.

114 – Lullaby

Megan moves in with Brady as soon as she turns nineteen, because they belong together and there's nothing she loves more than to fall asleep to the sound of his voice, like the soft caress of a lullaby.

115 – Polite

Megan smoothes her skirt and smiles at Brady's dad, trying so hard to be polite and impress him, because this is her first time seeing him as his girlfriend and truthfully…it's a bit scary.

116 – Proud

As his father and his imprint speak and laugh, Brady fills with pride…because this is _his_ family, and he wouldn't trade it for a damned thing.

117 – Tarnished

"Look, Brady, our relationship isn't perfect…it's anything but, really; completely tarnished, would be a good way of putting it…but I know you and you know me and we love each other," Megan whispers as she strokes Brady's stomach…they begin to kiss and gradually it turns a bit more, eh, _heavy_.

118 – Landscape

Brady and Megan lounge on a picnic basket on the first sunny day of the year, the landscape is beautiful with towering trees and green grass spreading around them.

119 – Fingers

He starts to stroke her fingers, every one of them, until finally landing on the left hand…slowly he pulls the engagement ring from his pack pocket and slips it on her finger.

120 – Thoughts

Megan doesn't have to speak aloud to tell Brady that yes, she would marry him, because he hadn't spoken aloud either and they didn't need to…they both knew they were ready and getting engaged without a word proved just how in sync their thoughts are.

121 – Solitary

Now that they are getting married, there is hardly a moment not spent together…to Brady, the word 'solitude' does not exist, and he prefers it that way.

122 – Screech

Megan screeches at Brady, who is secretly amused, that their wedding _so _close and he's just stressing her out, so he'd better stay out of her freaking way.

123 – Exhaustion

The day is coming ever nearer and as Megan curls into Brady's side, wrought with exhaustion, he smiles and kisses her forehead softly.

124 – Intense

His wedding is here, and watching his beauty walk down the aisle in that white gown is unlike anything he could have ever imagined…the intensity that shifts inside of him as their eyes meet reassures Brady that Megan is, and always has been, his one and only.

125 – Memory

Brady remembers, a long time ago, resenting the fact that he had a child imprint…but now, as he dances with his new wife, he realizes that it's so worth it, and growing up with her makes him appreciate Megan all the more.

126 – Yellow

The yellow flowers are soft in her hair, but he doesn't wait for her to take them out before snagging her round the waist and throwing her on their honeymoon bed…he's been waiting for this night for a long time.

127 – Laughter

Megan giggles as Brady throws her into the warm water, and then loses it completely as he twirls her around and around again.

128 – Power

When Megan asks, for the first time, just how much Brady loves her, he smiles a bit and tells her that from the first day he met her, she had the power to make or break him…he's just lucky that she loves him back.

129 – Leader

Quil tells Brady that it's about time they think about retiring, so they start to try and once again the leadership of the pack falls on another shoulders…truthfully, they are both glad to have rid of it.

130 – Element

Brady and Megan move into a new, bigger house and he watches her plan how each room will look with a gleam in his eye…she is in her element, and that makes him so happy he could explode.

131 – Foreign

For as long as Megan can remember, Brady had always been at her side…so, it's a bit odd when as flies to Virginia to visit her younger sister and he isn't with her…this feeling is foreign, strange, and frankly she despises it.

132 – Fire

When she returns, they lunge at each other and immediately jump to the bed, a startling fire burning through their vines and a deep desire to have sex imbedding their heart.

133 – Tree

As the tree crashes into the roof of the neighbor's house, Megan screams and Brady, without even thinking, snatches her and covers her body with his own, effectively protecting her from any possible harm…it is only then that Megan realizes the full extent of Brady's love for her.

134 – Picture

He takes out a camera and captures this moment…Megan smiling and waving in front of their newly finished house…newly finished _home_.

135 – Absent

Megan is shocked to notice the absence of her period, and when she takes The Test she has confirmed the biggest possibility of her life…

136 – Poke

Brady pokes Megan lovingly in the stomach when she tells him the grand news, and then declares that she'll be the best mother in the world, though he can't guarantee that he'll be any good…inside and out, he is rejoicing because he's always wanted a child.

137 – Body

As the months grow on, Megan's body begins to grow and Brady has to admit that even as a pregnant woman, she is sexy as all hell.

138 – Month

There is one month left of her pregnancy, and Megan is dying…she absolutely _hates _carrying this kid, so she just reminds herself over and over again of what it'll all come to…a bright little baby.

139 – Noon

It is around noon when Megan's water breaks and four hours later she delivers a beautiful baby boy…Brady watches in admiration and then, in the most breathless moment, takes Crystal into his arms.

140 – Hypnotize

Megan and Brady are completely engrossed, hypnotized even, as they watch their little girl grow up…eventually she is joined by the twins Henry and Joseph, and then…they all realize their family is complete.

141 – Years

The years go on and on and Brady smiles quietly as he watches the craziness that is his life; Megan and he never grow apart, but their children do grow up…grow out of their bedrooms and their parent's house altogether.

142 – Away

The twins are going away to school, and Megan sobs into Brady's chest openly because the house that she built up will be so lonely…quietly, he reminds her that they'll always be together, no matter when their children are visiting or not.

143 – Wind

The wind is blowing hard on their anniversary, but to them it does not matter…because this is the place that Brady proposed and the place they truly started their life together and Megan is beaming with joy.

144 – Wrinkles

The wrinkles adorning Megan and Brady's faces do not take away from the other's beauty…at least in each other's eyes.

145 - Important

They are so important to each other, and to hear that Megan is sick, too sick to live for much longer, is devastating, life-destroying, cataclysmic and Brady feels such failure...she is his imprint! He was supposed to care for her!

146 – Protection

He tries his hardest to make her better, but his protection doesn't seem to be enough as Megan's health continues to deteriorate.

147 – Needles

The hospital room is cold and uncaring, but Brady has not moved from her side in a long time; the needles stuck in her skin only add to his misery.

148 – Eyes

Their eyes meet for the last time, and a tear runs down Megan's cheek as she whispers a goodbye…Brady lets out an utter wail and falls to the floor, trembling because this should surely mean his death as well...

149 – Timeless

When the nurses rush, they find two bodies: Megan and Brady, and sigh because this couple was so sweet, so loyal…seeing the end of something so timeless is very saddening.

150 – Together

Crystal, Henry, and Joseph stand over their mother and father's coffins as choking sobs escape their throats…their only comfort is that, just as their grandparents are, Megan and Brady are living up in the sky as twinkling, shining stars.


End file.
